rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cardin Winchester/History
Events *Beacon Academy Initiation *40th Vytal Festival *Battle of Beacon Battles Manga Manga Cardin is briefly seen in the first chapter of the manga, throwing Jaune Arc into Team RWBY's table by in the Beacon Academy food halls. In the second chapter, after Ruby Rose stands up to Cardin in defense of Jaune, Glynda Goodwitch sets up a practice match between Cardin and Ruby. Ruby is briefly intimidated by The Executioner, but with some encouragement from her team, she defeats him in a single move. ''RWBY Beacon Academy Initiation Cardin is first seen preparing to be launched into the Emerald Forest for initiation. At some point after the initiation begins, he and his partner retrieve one of two black bishop relics and return to the Beacon Cliff, completing the initiation. Cardin, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark retrieve the two black bishop pieces, forming Team CRDL, which Cardin is chosen to lead. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The First Step" *"Players and Pieces" Start of Classes Starting from the first week at school, Cardin begins to bully Jaune, whom he sees as weak. Later, the two duel in a sparring class, and Cardin easily defeats Jaune, remarking afterwards that it would be fine by him if Jaune were to be eaten by a Beowolf. Later that day, he and his teammates bully Velvet Scarlatina during lunch since she is a Faunus. Cardin is seen pulling on her rabbit ears as Russel calls her a freak and the other team members laugh at Velvet until she leaves in tears. Cardin then watches with a menacing smile as Jaune leaves the room. Cardin continues to pick on Jaune, even during class, getting an inattentive Jaune to be called upon to answer a question, and then laughing when Jaune gives the wrong answer. When Cardin is then asked the same question by Bartholomew Oobleck about the advantage the Faunus had in the Battle at Fort Castle, he gives a discriminatory response. Pyrrha Nikos calls him out on his bigotry and then provides the correct answer, much to Cardin's annoyance. After Oobleck reprimands Jaune and Cardin for their poor performance in his class, as they are leaving the class, Cardin pushes Jaune to the floor and walks away laughing. On the roof, shortly after, Jaune reveals that he lied his way into Beacon, and then sends away Pyrrha in a form of frustration and depression. Cardin appears before him and reveals that he heard their conversation from his dorm. He then promises not to tell Jaune's secret, calling him a "friend" and putting him in a headlock, stating they will be friends for a long time as long Jaune is there for him. He then asks Jaune to do his homework for him, and calls him buddy. Shortly before leaving, he says that the secret is safe with him. Some time later, Cardin has Jaune doing favors for him and his team. Shortly after Jaune talks with Ruby, Cardin calls Jaune in and asks him to get Rapier Wasps. Jaune is also is made to fill their jars with sap the next day and then Cardin leads his team and Jaune to Pyrrha's location. Looking to get back at her, Cardin asks Jaune to throw a jar of sap at Pyrrha, after which he will release the swarm of Rapier Wasps to attack her. Even though Cardin threatens to reveal his secret, Jaune is hesitant about hurting his teammate and eventually refuses. Instead, he throws the jar at Cardin, covering his chest plate with sap. Cardin, along with his team, grab Jaune in order to punish him. Cardin is next seen beating up Jaune in another area of the forest as his teammates watch, telling Jaune that throwing the jar was a bad idea. After Jaune unintentionally uses his Aura to repel a blow from Cardin, a large Ursa arrives and is attracted to the sap on Cardin's chest. His team promptly abandons him, and Cardin is forced to defend himself to no avail, as his weapon is knocked from his grasp. Despite everything Cardin put him through, Jaune rushes to his defense, protecting him from what could have been a fatal blow. After Jaune defeats the Ursa, Cardin is impressed with Jaune's ability and expresses as much, but Jaune simply warns Cardin to stay away from his friends and his team. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Jaunedice" *"Jaunedice, Pt.2" *"Forever Fall" *"Forever Fall, Pt.2" Prelude to the Dance Cardin is seen alongside his teammates again, fighting Pyrrha in a training simulation, in a four vs. one conflict. After a short but furious dual, Cardin's teammates are easily beaten to the ground, during which Cardin smacks Dove in the face with his mace. After this, Pyrrha takes him, throws him upwards and repeatedly bludgeons him before grabbing him and slamming him face first into the floor, shattering it. Cardin simply states that it was a "lucky shot" before collapsing. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Extracurricular" Vytal Festival Tournament Cardin and his team compete in the fortieth biennial Vytal Festival tournament, representing Beacon Academy and the kingdom of Vale. Team CRDL wins their (off-screen) match in the team round of the tournament, but Cardin is not selected to progress into the doubles round. '''Episodes Covering These Events' *"It's Brawl in the Family" Battle of Beacon Cardin is seen defending the streets of Vale, gleefully taking out an Ursa before being held at gunpoint by two Atlesian Knight-200s until the timely intervention of James Ironwood shocks him. Episode Covering These Events *"Heroes and Monsters" Category:History pages